Fanfiction MinervaMcGonagall AlbusDumbledore
by minervalbus19
Summary: Minerva tombe dans les pommes après la mort de Dumbledore. Poppy va lui faire une révélation des moins inattendue.


Fanfiction

Minerva McGonagall/Albus Dumbledore

Aujourd'hui, je reprends sa place mais d'abord, je dois lui rendre honneur. Je mis ma robe noire et descendis dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves m'attendait. Je me mis devant, où il se tenait d'habitude et dis:

Albus Dumbledore nous a quitté mais les cours vont continuer… Il était pour nous tous, un être cher et il nous manquera à tous. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous, pour notre école, pour ses élèves, ses collègues. Poudlard lui est entièrement reconnaissant.. Son enterrement va suivre mais seulement avec les professeurs. Retournez dans vos salles communes où quelqu'un y sera pour s'occuper de vous.

Je finis cette phrase avec une larme à l'oeil. Nous sortîmes pour son enterrement et je ne fus pas capable de retenir mes larmes. Durant la « cérémonie », je regardais Hagrid qui était tout autant désemparé que moi. La cérémonie fût terminée et tous les professeurs sont partis sauf Hagrid qui resta avec moi. Nous étions assis sur la tombe d'Albus à penser à tous les bons souvenirs que nous avions vécu avec lui. Et là, je commençais à voir tout trouble puis m'évanouis sur Hagrid. Le lendemain, je me réveille, Hagrid était a mon chevet. Il se leva et dit:

Minerva, tu es réveillée !

Puis il appela Poppy et elle vint vers moi et me dit:

Minerva, tu nous a fait peur! Par contre, j'ai une bonne ou plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle..

TU ES ENCEINTE!

Je regardais Hagrid puis Poppy et dis:

C'est Albus.

Hagrid et Poppy jurèrent qu'ils ne diraient rien et Poppy me proposa de retourner en Ecosse durant ma grossesse. Puis elle me promit qu'elle viendrait me voir tous les mois. Elle précisa aussi qu'être enceinte à cet âge était dangereux et que cela pouvait nuire à ma santé..

Une semaine plus tard, je m'apprêtais à partir en Ecosse quand Pomona m'interpella:

Minerva! J'ai appris pour ta grossesse et je te souhaite le plus grand bonheur. Par contre, qui va prendre ta place de directrice de Poudlard et des Gryffondors ?

Hagrid! Je lui en ai déjà parler et il a accepté! Mais je t'ai nommée directrice adjointe.

Merci! Je ne pensais jamais l'être. Dit-elle toute émue.

Tu le mérite! Je ne me voyais pas donner cette place à Severus.

Bon courage! Je suis de tout coeur avec vous! Dit-elle.

Je pris mes bagages et montais dans le train. Quelques heures plus tard, j'arrivais enfin dans ma maison. C'était 18h15, je déballais mes bagages et descendis à la cuisine me faire un chocolat chaud. Je pris la tasse et remontais dans ma chambre. Je buvais mon chocolat chaud en pensant à Albus; ses bonbons, ses habitudes, ses blagues. Je finis par m'endormir avec une larme. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée en sursaut car une chouette toquait à ma fenêtre. J'allait ouvrir la fenêtre et remarquais qu'elle avait un message autour de la patte droite. Je le pris et le lis.

C'était Poppy qui me demandait comment le voyage c'était passé. Je lui répondit que tout c'était bien passé.

Quelques mois plus tard, je ne ressemblais plus à rien, mon ventre était énorme et je ne rentrais plus dans mes robes. Poppy était venue hier; pour d'abord m'annoncer que c'était des jumeaux et pour m'amener Dobby pour m'aider pour le ménage. Le soir, Dobby m'apportait toujours mon chocolat chaud. Il m'aidait à m'habiller, il était parfait! Ce soir, je descendis vers lui pour l'aider à préparer le souper. Nous avons mangé et ensuite je suis remontée me mettre en pyjama. Et comme tous les soirs, il m'apporta mon chocolat chaud. Mais ce soir, il apporta aussi une boîte de bonbons au citron d'Albus. D'habitude, je ne supporte pas ces bonbons, mais ce soir là, c'était différent; j'en pris un et ça m'a rappelé mon amour pour Albus. Un amour inoubliable et intense. C'est amour caché, indéfinissable, qui, au début était absolument secret qui se découvrit par hasard, un jour de pluie, me rappelais aussi les baiser au chocolat chaud et les soirées dans le jardin du château. Albus me manquait. J'allais accoucher de ses enfants il ne serait pas là pour les voir. Et je fini par m'endormir en pensant à notre premier baiser. Le lendemain, je me réveille, ouvris les yeux et vis un bras autour de mon ventre, j'ai refermé tout de suite les yeux. Je n'osais pas regarder qui était à côté de moi, quand il dit :

-Mon coeur, tu es réveillée.

J'ouvrit les yeux et vis Albus Dumbledore couché à côté de moi. Il souleva la couverture, puis retira doucement ma robe, puis commença à parler aux bébés. Il embrassa mon ventre revint se coucher à ma hauteur. Et me dit :

Je suis fier de toi, Minerva.

Merci mon amour, lui répondis-je. Mais comment as-tu fait pour revenir ?

Je ne suis pas mort. J'ai utilisé l'anneau, l'horcruxe de Voldemort. À mon enterrement, je suis sorti de mon cercueil. Enfin, c'est un peu long à raconter.

Nous nous sommes levés et nous sommes descendu déjeuner. Plus tard dans la journée, Poppy arriva, elle fut très étonnée de voir Albus qui devait être mort… Nous lui avons expliqué et elle m'a examiné. Elle a dit que les enfants allaient bien mais qu'il y avait des risques pour moi. Elle dit aussi que tout allait bien à Poudlard et que les Gryffondors étaient bien parti pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Alors, je lui ai demandé de dire à Hagrid, que je les encourageais, que j'étais convaincue qu'ils allaient gagner et que je pensais très fort à eux. Elle repartit et nous sommes monter dans ma chambre. Nous avons longuement discuté de l'avenir de nos enfants et comment allions-nous faire pour revenir à Poudlard.

Quelques semaines plus tard,

J'étais très malade. Je pouvais même plus me lever. Un soir, le travail commença, je perdis les eaux. Albus transplana tout de suite jusqu'à Poudlard pour prévenir Poppy. Dobby était rester avec moi pour me soutenir. Quand ils arrivèrent, la tête du premier était sortie. Poppy dit à Albus de venir me soutenir le dos et elle prit la tête du bébé et me dit de pousser. Le premier bébé sortit et Poppy le donna à Dobby pour le sécher et me l'amener.

C'est un garçon, dit joyeusement Dobby.

Il me l'amena et je vis ses yeux qui pétillaient, comme ceux de son papa. Poppy me rappela et dit que le deuxième arrivait. J'ai poussé une fois et il est sortit.

-C'est une petite merveille, dit Poppy

Et elle me la posa sur le ventre à côté de son frère. Je regardais Albus et me mis à pleurer. Quand tout à coup, je perdis connaissance.

Quelques minutes, quelques heures plus tard, je ne sais pas exactement, je me suis réveillée. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis Albus, penché sur le berceau, en train de donner le biberon aux bébés. Il était doux, et si heureux qu'il pleurait. Il se retourna et vit que j'étais réveillée, courra jusqu'à moi, me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je me levais pour voir mes enfants, ils étaient endormis, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je suis vite retournée me coucher car j'étais extrêmement fatiguée. Au milieu de la nuit, un pleure nous réveilla. Albus se leva et alla chercher notre fils. Je le pris et il alla chercher notre fille. Pendant ce temps, je lui ai donné le sein, il a tout de suite compris comment ça fonctionnait. Albus fut étonné par mon geste. Quand il eût fini, je le posais entre Albus et moi et pris sa soeur. Quand elle eût fini à son tour, je la couchais à côté de son frère entre Albus et moi et nous finirent la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Dobby nous apporta le déjeuner au lit.

Pendant que nous mangions, j'ai regardé Albus et je lui ai demandé comment nous allions appeler nos enfants. Il me dit.

Je trouve que Julie Minerva et Harry Albus ça sonne bien, non ?

Oui c'est pas mal, répondis-je.

Quatre semaines plus tard, nous revenions à Poudlard avec les enfants et Dobby. Les élèves savaient que j'étais enceinte, mais pas d'Albus, ni qu'Albus était encore vivant. Durant le voyage en train, avec Albus, nous réfléchissions comment nous allions annoncer aux élèves et aux professeurs qu'il était encore vivant. Pour finir, on a défini que comme nous arriverions pendant le repas, Hagrid annoncerait mon retour avec les petits et qu'après, je me mettrais à la place du directeur et j'expliquerais ce qu'il c'était réellement passé.

En arrivant à Poudlard, nous entrions dans le château, puis nous arrivons devant la porte de la Grande Salle où je m'apprêtais à toquer quand Albus pris mon bras et me dit:

Mon coeur, je te laisse la place de directrice ! Je t'aime!

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, et fini par lui dire que comme il était de retour, il devait reprendre sa place. Il m'embrassa et je toquais. Deux élèves Serdaigle vinrent m'ouvrir, Hagrid se leva et dit:

Notre chère directrice est de retour avec deux petites merveilles !

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Je traversais la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre mes collègues qui vinrent tous me féliciter. Je les embrassais tous, même le professeur Rogue. Je pris place à ma place habituelle et dis:

D'abord, merci pour cet accueil. D'un coup j'aperçus Hermione qui levait la main, et l'interrogeais.

Oui Hermione ?

Professeur, si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment se nomme vos enfants ?

Non, ce n'est pas indiscret. C'est Harry Albus et Julie Minerva. Par contre, j'ai autre chose à vous dire; le directeur est de retour, il n'était pas mort, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE !

Et il apparut dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il me rejoint et prit la parole:

C'est un peu long à vous raconter comment j'ai fait, mais ne perdez pas espoir, nous le vaincrons!

Puis les cours continuèrent, je repris ma place de directrice adjointe, directrice des Gryffondors et professeur de métamorphose. Albus lui aussi, avait reprit sa place mais il en occupait une autre, celle de père. Personne ne savait que c'était ses enfants, mais nous faisions en sorte de dire qu'il les gardait car c'était leur parrain. Il passait ses journées à faire des aller-retour entre notre chambre et son bureau. C'était un papa parfait.

Quelques mois plus tard, nous partions avec Ron, Hermione et Harry à la recherche des fameux horcruxes. Nous laissions nos enfants avec Poppy. Nous en avions déjà trouvé trois; le journal de Jedusor, l'anneau de Gaunt et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Il nous en restait 4. Nous prirent notre courage à deux mains et nous transplanèrent. Nous sommes dans la forêt près du Manoir des Malfoy. Nous avons installé la tente et nous sommes partis à la recherche de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Au bout de quelques jours de recherche, Harry l'aperçut au fond de la rivière, elle brillait. Il plongea pour la récupérer et sortit avec l'épée en main. Il la tendit à Albus qui la prit et l'examina.

Elle est en parfait état, dit-il.

Nous rentrions à notre tente quand Harry entendit la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait. Il se retourna, et il vit ses parents, mais ils n'étaient pas réels. Ils lui dirent que deux derniers horcruxes qu'ils nous manquaient étaient à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande. Et qu'ils avaient un rapport avec Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour l'attendre et il s'est tourné vers nous et nous a expliqué ce que ses parents lui avait révélé. Je réfléchis un instant et dis:

Je sais ce que c'est, c'est le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Nous avons plié la tente et nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard. Arrivés à notre école, nous avons suivi Harry dans la salle sur demande. Nous y entrons et Harry dit:

Hermione et Ron, vous venez avec moi et Professeur McGonagall et Professeurs Dumbledore.

Harry! L'interpella Dumbledore, tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms.

Harry reprit. Bon Hermione, Ron et moi, nous partons à gauche et vous, Minerva et Albus vous partez à droite. Les trois partir en courant et nous nous y sommes allés gentiment. Albus me prit la main et me dit:

Ils sont vraiment très futés tes élèves ma chérie.

Oh, tu sais , je n'y suis pas pour grand chose.

En regardant le plafond, j'aperçus le patronus de Lily. La biche marchait au plafond jusqu'à une pile de livre où tout en haut de cette tour était posé une boîte.

Albus m'écriais-je, regarde c'est le patronus de la mère d'Harry, et regarde la boîte sur les livres, les horcruxes sont sans doutes là.

Albus fit tomber les livres et prit la boîte, me la donna et me dit de l'ouvrir. Je soulevais le couvercle et que vois-je: le diadème de Serdaigle et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Albus appela Harry et lui dit que nous les avions trouvé. Ils arrivèrent en courant. Harry les posa sur une chaise près de nous et prit l'épée de Gryffondor et détruit la coupe puis le diadème.

Il nous en reste plus que deux, dit fièrement Ron.

Albus me regarda dans les yeux et me dit:

Il faut qu'on leur dise…

Bon,, dis-je, nous devons vous dire quelque chose, le dernier horcruxe, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, mais le sixième si. Venez dans le bureau d'Albus, nous allons vous expliquer.

Nous sortions de la salle quand Poppy arriva avec la poussette. Quand je la vis, j'ai tout de suite couru embrasser mes enfants, tout comme Albus qui ne pouvait plus le cacher. Les trois nous regardait, nous sommes revenus vers eux et leur avons dit:

Nous avons confiance en vous! Albus est le père de Julie et Harry mais nous ne voulions pas le dire avant de l'avoir vaincu. Nous comptons sur vous !

Vous pouvez avoir confiance, dit Harry.

Bon, allons y, dit Albus d'un ton décidé.

Arrivés dans son bureau, Albus sortit un flacon avec des larmes de Professeur Rogue et les versa dans la pensine (récipient en pierre qu'Albus utilise pour montrer des souvenirs à Harry). Et il dit à Harry de regarder. Pendant qu'il revivait les souvenirs de Severus, nous avons expiqué à Ron et Hermione que Rogue était un horcruxe. Harry sortit la tête de la pensine et dit:

S'il ne se fait pas tuer par Voldemort, nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre?

Exactement, dit Albus.

Nous ne pouvons donc plus rien faire appart détruire le sixième horcruxe. Dit malheureusement Hermione.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rogue avait trahi Voldemort en nous révélant quel était le dernier horcruxe. Voldemort n'en étant pas au courant pour le moment, nous avons détruit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Drago Malfoy voulant se venger du Professeur Rogue, alla dire à Voldemort qu'il nous avait dévoilé le dernier horcruxe. Voldemort, fou de rage, fonça à Poudlard pour tuer Severus. Nous savions que Malfoy avait été lui dire, donc nous l'attendions de pied ferme dans la cour du château. Il arriva, seul, alors que nous étions toute l'école contre lui, mais il ne se doutait pas que nous avions détruits tous les horcruxes sauf le Professeur Rogue. Nous étions derrière le professeur qui savait qu'il allait mourir. Il s'avança face à lui, et dit:

Je t'ai trahi, je l'avoue, tue moi qu'est ce qui te retient ?

Voldemort le regarda dans les yeux et lança un « avada kevadra » et tua le Professeur Rogue. Il se retourna, et regarda derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, nous nous sommes regardés avec Harry, Hermione, Ron et Albus et avons lancé un « stupéfix » et il se brisa en mille morceaux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Albus et moi, annoncèrent aux élèves et aux professeurs que nous étions mariés depuis de longues années et qu'Albus était le père de mes enfants.


End file.
